1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for capturing images. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method for capturing images, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program for the image capturing apparatus. Description of the
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is a digital still camera which can record not only a still picture bus also a moving picture on a memory card. This kind of digital still camera can record a sound detected by a microphone together with a corresponding still picture or a moving picture when capturing and recording the still picture or the moving picture as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1995-154734 for example.
Further, an electric photo-stand, which can reproduce a sound recorded correspondingly to a still picture or a moving picture captured by the digital still camera while displaying the still picture or the moving picture, is known.